Red Riding Hood
Red Riding Hood, also known as Red, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Meghan Ory, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Ruby. Red Riding Hood is based on the titular character and the Wolf from the fairytale, "Little Red Riding Hood", the Wolf from the composition, "Peter and the Wolf", and on Rose-Red from the fairytale, "Snow-White and Rose-Red". History They flee through the woods while being actively chased by soldiers looking for Mary, who is actually the wanted fugitive Snow White. They evade capture, but Red Riding Hood notices her cloak is partially torn. In fear of shape shifting again, she sends Snow White away for the time being. Red Riding Hood wakes up in the morning, relieved that the cloak's magic held through, and takes it off when she goes to wash up at the stream. A stranger grabs her cloak and runs off. She stops him in time from burning her cloak. The man, Quinn, reveals that he is a wolf too, and takes her to a den to his leader, Anita. Red Riding Hood is shocked to learn that Anita is her mother and that they were separated because Widow Lucas didn't want her granddaughter growing up as a wolf. With Anita's help, Red Riding Hood is taught how to master control of herself while in wolf form. The respite is short lived when Snow White accidentally treads into the den of the wolves. Red Riding Hood pleads to the other members of the pack that her friend means no harm, and convinces them Snow White is an ally. Though the two women had planned on travelling together, Red Riding Hood regretfully states that she wants to stay with the wolf pack. Suddenly, the Queen's guards burst in looking for Snow White. In the midst of the battle, Quinn is shot dead. Furious, Anita prepares to execute Snow White as penance, but Red Riding Hood defends her. In wolf form, mother and daughter scuffle in their dispute until Anita impales herself on a spike. With her last breaths of life, Anita accuses her daughter of choosing a human over her own pack. On the verge of tears, Red Riding Hood asserts she chooses herself because she is not a killer, and neither is Anita. After burying her mother, Red Riding Hood thanks Snow White for constantly supporting her as both a wolf and human. |-|Alternate Timeline= On Snow White's request, Red Riding Hood arrives at nightfall to help Prince Charles and Prince Charming break into the Queen's castle to rescue Princess Leia. Taking off her cloak, she turns into a fearsome wolf and attacks the soldier guarding the castle prison entrance while Prince Charming knocks the man unconscious. Then, Hook covers her with the cloak, which restores Red Riding Hood to human form. As they travel further in, she hears someone approaching, but it is only Princess Leia and another freed prisoner. Their hopes of regrouping with Snow White are dashed, however, when they witness her being tied to a post in the courtyard. The Queen then hurls a fireball at the defenseless Snow White and incinerates her. Directly after, Prince Charming discovers Snow White transformed herself, using fairy dust, into a bug to escape death. With the Blue Fairy's help, she reverts to human. Relieved, Red Riding Hood rejoices by giving her friend a hug. At some point, Red Riding Hood begins providing food to starving villagers when she learns the Queen and her Huntsman are raiding it, and they have joined forces with Anita's former wolf pack led by Adair. As the Queen and her allies are traveling, Red Riding Hood assumes her wolf form to spy on them. Immediately, the Queen sees her. Mistakenly believing this wolf is part of the pack, she orders the beast to get back in line with the rest of her kind, but Red Riding Hood merely growls at her. Noticing the Queen is carrying a box, Red Riding Hood knocks it out of her hands. This attracts the attention of the other wolves, who charge at Red Riding Hood to exact revenge for Anita's death. Red Riding Hood ends up constricted in the air by the Queen's magic, but she is dropped when the Huntsman aims an arrow at an approaching Adair. While the Huntsman runs off with the box, Red Riding Hood snatches it from him. He tracks her down, to which a human Red Riding Hood threatens to kill him due to his affinity with the Queen. She drops her guard, however, upon learning the box contains his heart, which the Queen stole from the Huntsman and controls him with, which is his punishment for sparing Snow White's life. After returning the Huntsman's heart, Red learns from him that the Queen and the pack intend to hunt down Snow White, so they head to King Midas' realm. There, they join Snow White and travel to Lake Onondaga where a totem can be used to transform the shape-shifters into normal wolves, but it can be wielded by someone only once. On the way there, she and the Huntsman share a wolf joke. On glimpsing the lake, Snow White remarks how romantic it looks, which makes Red Riding Hood blush. While the Huntsman grabs the totem, his companions hold off the wolf pack. However, Red Riding Hood and Snow White fall into the lake as the Huntsman jumps in after them. Due to the totem’s power, all three turn into aquatic creatures. Before regaining human form, the Huntsman convinces Red Riding Hood to talk sense into the pack. They approach Adair, who refuses to listen and calls out the wolves. To menace the Queen, the Huntsman threatens Adair's life, but she incinerates the man herself; causing the upset wolves to attack her. As the Queen counters them, Red Riding Hood urges the Huntsman to take Snow White away while she ensures the pack's safety. Rather than that, the Huntsman sacrifices his heart to the Queen while the two women escape. Snow White regrets how much Red Riding Hood has given up for her, but the latter wants to continue protecting her in order to honor the Huntsman's wishes. Additionally, Snow White promises to stop the Queen so Red Riding Hood and the Huntsman can be together again. Many weeks after, Red Riding Hood brings food with her to Snow White's secluded forest hideout. She keeps Snow White up-to-date on all of the Enchanted Forest's current events, including Prince Charming's wedding to King Midas' daughter, Abigail, which is set to happen soon. Snow White is very upset at this and asks for some magical cure to heal her broken heart. Red Riding Hood remains quiet, which makes Snow White think she knows something. After some prodding, she tells Snow White about Rumplestiltskin, a man with great powers who might be able to help her take away her love for Prince Charming. The next day, Snow White sets out to meet with Prince Charming at King George's castle after he sends her a love letter requesting to see her. She does not return for several days, and Red Riding Hood comes across Prince Charming when he arrives at Snow White's hideout searching for her. Red Riding Hood informs him that Snow White never came back after she went to meet him. She states Snow White went to the castle due to her love for him, though Prince Charming doesn't believe her. Red Riding Hood attests that Snow White intended to confess her feelings for him unless something changed her mind. Prince Charming realizes King George must have forced Snow White to reject him. They face another problem when King George himself and his soldiers begin closing in on them. Thus, she and Prince Charming escape on horseback. They camp out, but King George's men catch up to them once again. She insists on staying behind to buy him more time while he escapes. As the soldiers approach, Red Riding Hood rips off her cloak and shape-shifts into a wolf to attack them. Though Prince Charming eventually finds Snow White, the two are separated when he is taken as King George's prisoner. Snow White enlists the help of Red Riding Hood, Granny, the seven dwarves and the fairies to rescue Prince Charming. They take the castle, but the rescue attempt is unsuccessful because he has already been traded to the Evil Queen. Snow White agrees to a deal of meeting the Queen alone and without arms. Despite everyone's pleas for her not to meet the Queen, Snow White stubbornly follows the Queen's rules if it means the safe return of Prince Charming. Shortly thereafter, they go looking for Snow White and find her lifeless body. They believe her to be dead, and remain unaware she is under a Sleeping Curse. With the power of Prince Charming's kiss of true love, Snow White is revived to life. Soon after, Red Riding Hood helps the pair fight against King George in order to take back the kingdom. She alerts them to a rumored general of King George's called "The Leviathan". Their camp is forced into battle when forces make them by surprise. As the war wages on, King George's army falls in battle. Following the capture of the Evil Queen, Red Riding Hood is one of the many war council members discussing what they should do with her. Though Snow White is against it, the final vote is to put the Queen to death for her crimes. At the public execution, Red Riding Hood listens to the Queen's last scathing testament on the gallows. The Blue Fairy releases arrows to kill her, but Snow White, at the last moment, commands for the execution to stop. Many months later, Red Riding Hood and her grandmother join in the war council yet again when Prince Charming seeks advice on how to defeat the Evil Queen's Dark Curse. Prophesized by Rumplestiltskin, the only one who can save them all in twenty-eight years time is Prince Charming and Snow White's unborn child. The Blue Fairy presents them with a magic wardrobe, which is capable of protecting one person from the curse's effects. It is decided Snow White, while still pregnant, will be the one to go through so she can guide her daughter until twenty-eight years pass. On the day the curse is cast, Snow White goes into labor and her newborn daughter is sent into the wardrobe. Shortly after, Red Riding Hood, along with everyone else are engulfed by the curse. }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, Red Riding Hood talks to Snow White, expressing nostalgia at the journey being like "old times", except rather than running from Regina, they are with her. She notices the former Queen behaving listlessly, but doesn't look kindly on Regina's past actions in hurting everyone, and therefore isn't too concerned for her. Snow White, however, goes to talk to Regina. Later, out of nowhere, a flying monkey attacks, though Regina quickly disposes of the beast by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. Threatened by the presence of the Wicked Witch of the West, Prince Charming and Snow White learn from a witch named Glinda that only the most powerful of light magic can defeat her. Realizing their daughter, Emma, fits the bill, Snow White casts another curse in order to whisk herself as well as everyone else back to Storybrooke. Before the curse spreads, however, the Wicked Witch interferes by adding a potion into the mixture to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. }} Family ---- Trivia *A small doll plushie of Red Riding Hood sits on the shelf of Emma's nursery in the Enchanted Forest.File:101TalkToHim.PNG *Red, like all werewolwes, is immune to any weapon except silver while in the form of a werewolf. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Red Riding Hood appears in Henry's storybook in "The New Neverland".File:310TheGoldenBird2.png References fr:Petit Chaperon rouge es:Caperucita roja de:Red Riding Hood pt:Chapeuzinho Vermelho it:Cappuccetto Rosso Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Shadow of the Queen Characters